


Dream come true

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleep talking, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: When Rhett visits Links house things don't quite go as planned.





	Dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I posted on tumblr and decided to post it here as well.

When Rhett arrives at Link’s house Christy greets him at the door informing him that Link is upstairs taking a nap, he doesn’t think anything of it when she urges him to go on up and wake him. Rhett tries to protest saying he’ll just come back later but she waves it off and says “nonsense, that’d be a waste of gas, go on up its fine, I promise.”

He hesitates at the foot of the stairs but eventually gives a sigh and goes on up. once at the door to Link and Christy’ s bedroom he stands there with his hand raised, poised and ready to knock, when he hears the faint sound of Link calling his name.

“Huh, he must’ve heard me talkin’ to Chris.” He thinks, reaching down to the knob and giving it a twist, the door opens and reveals the dark insides of the bedroom. the light coming in from the hall illuminates the sight of Link’s body stretched out on the bed, laying spread eagle on top of the covers and to Rhett’s wide eyed surprise, /naked/.

“Oh! Gosh..” Rhett gasps when he realizes that not only is Link still sound asleep but he’s bare to the world and to him.

Rhett is just about to turn and leave when he hears his name being called, or well..being /moaned/ is more like it.

His face warms and flushes, his heart beats quickly in his chest and Link still continues to softly moan his name.

Rhett stands there frozen and listens to the sweet sound of Link’s breathless moans, watches as his friend arches his back and reaches for his cock.

“He’s..no, he can’t be..” But he is, Link wraps his hand around his cock and slowly strokes it in his sleep, mouth falling open in pleasure and hips canting forward searching for more friction.

“Uhhnnn..Rhett, please..” Link whines lowly, eyelids fluttering, an indication that he is in fact dreaming.

Rhett finds himself moving forward without consciously making the decision to do so, his body moving of its own accord until his knees are flush with the bed.

“What are you thinkin?! Christy could walk in at any moment!” He shouts in his head but his body ignores his mind and one hand reaches out to knock Link’s hand away gently. he takes his best friends now fully erect cock into his hand and begins to stroke, slowly at first as he draws forth whimpering moans and soft whispers of his name.

When Link’s eyes flutter open he thinks he’s still dreaming, he /must/ be dreaming or else Rhett wouldn’t be leaning over his lower half, stroking his cock like this.

“…Rhett?” He whispers, it’s too dark and blurry without his glasses on, for him to see the pure shock and horror that flashes across Rhett’s face.

Rhett freezes the moment he hears Link’s voice, no longer sounding like he’s asleep. when Rhett looks up its clear he isn’t, his eyes are wide open and focused right on him.

“Shit…”

\-------------

Link looks down at Rhett, eyes blurry but slowly focusing enough to see how terrified he is. it occurs to him then that he’s 100% awake, he’s not dreaming and Rhett truly is frozen right in the middle of giving him a hand job.

“Don’t stop..It’s okay, Bo.” He whispers, gently rolling his hips for emphasis on what he wants Rhett to do.

“W..what? Are you sure?” Rhett asks in quiet shock, eyebrows raising. When Link gives a breathy whimper and a slow nod Rhett swallows thickly and begins to stroke him again.

Link wars with himself on wether or not he should fish his glasses off the side table so he can watch, or if he should leave them be and just enjoy the sensation of Rhett’s touch without the visuals. In the end he chooses to close his eyes and just enjoy.

“Gosh, Rhett..you don’t know how bad I’ve been wanting this, wanting /you/ Bo..”

Rhett looks up at Link and licks his lips, watching his friends dimly lit face contort in pleasure with every stroke of his hand around his lengthy cock.

“Mm..sounded like you were dreaming about somethin’ like this when I came in, brother.” He replies gruffly, voice thick with desire.

Link chuckles and nods. “Yea, I was actually but..in my dream we were doin’ a lot more than this..”

It takes a moment for Rhett to realize what Link means but when it dawns on him he inhales sharply as heat washes over him. “You serious? Do..is that something you want?”

Again Link nods and then gasps as something hot and wet encased the slick head of his cock. “F..Fuck, Rhett. Didn’t expect you to s..suck my cock..”

Rhett hums around Link’s length as he slowly takes more of it in, when it rubs the back of his throat he tries and fails to suppress a gag, tears spring to his eyes but he doesn’t let it stop him.

“Ahh!” Link grips the sheets and bites down on his lip as his orgasm ripples through him, he has no time to warn Rhett of the oncoming flood before it hits his mouth. “Sorry! Oh ohh fuck..oh Rhett!”

Link’s cum floods Rhett’s little mouth but he tries his best to swallow it all down, some spills from his mouth and messily dribbles into his beard but he manages to get down most of it before coming up gasping for air.

“Oh bo, I’m sorry..gosh I..I haven’t come that fast in forever. I didn’t mean to hurt you..” Link sits up in a hurry, the aftershocks of his orgasm causing him to twitch and shake slightly as he reaches to stroke Rhett’s flushed cheek.

“It’s..okay, Linkster. I know you didn’t mean to, and it didn’t hurt per se…just surprised me is all.” Rhett smiles and leans into Link’s hand, nuzzling it like a kitten might. “You taste real good, baby..”

Link blushes deeply and giggles at Rhett’s compliment. “Um you wanna come up here and cuddle a bit? Christy is likely out shopping now, I told her to let you in when ya got here and then she could go..so, we’re alone.”

“Oh god, Christy! She’s gonna hate me..oh fuck what have I done?” Rhett begins to panic but Link just smiles lopsided at him and shakes his head.

“Shh, it’s okay. Christy knows how I feel about you and..what I dream about doing with you, we’ve talked about it and she’s cool with us fooling around as long as it makes us happy.”

Rhett blinks slowly in disbelief at what Link is telling him, he can’t believe Link had not only told Christy he had feelings for him but she’d given him permission to fool around with him!.

“Well..if..if you’re sure it’s okay..” he murmurs softly as he climbs up into the bed and lies beside Link, pulling him close and spooning him.

“I am, now..lie there and hold me a while, we can discuss this more after we relax and perhaps when we’re done talking..I can get you off?” Link’s demeanor is much more shy now than before, his voice coming out as barely more than a whisper.

“Oh gosh..if that’s what you want, then who am I to say no to that hm?” Rhett chuckles softly and nuzzles into Link’s neck.

It doesn’t take either of them long to fall asleep after that, cuddled together like they were always meant to be.


End file.
